When Subtitles go Wrong!
by Orochi Mel
Summary: What happens when subtitles go horribly wrong? You make fun of them, of course! After purchasing X TV 1-4 from Hong Kong, I found humorous errors, and made fun of them! Please R & R!


When Subtitles go Wrong  
  
Also Titled: What the Heck?!  
  
Also Titled: Poking a Blunt Stick at Wrong-ness  
  
Author's Note: Now THAT was a little unexpected! Since I am a rabid X fangirl, I bought the first four episodes of the series from Hong Kong…and the subtitles are absolutely HORRIBLE! At times it's even hilarious how bad they are, and the anime itself is on some kind of high, because it doesn't follow the manga very well…at all. Well the following is a parody of what happens when somebody weird decides to make fun of her love. ( ::cough:: X ::cough:: ) Enjoy…  
  
Disclaimer: X belongs to CLAMP. Ha! I have put up my anti-sue-me kekkai! Neener, neener! ( Anything or Anybody else I mention randomly, belong to their respected owners. )  
  
Kamui My name is Kam - ::cough:: I mean SHENWEI! Fear me, for I am even more b-smackier than I was in the manga! BWAH!  
  
Random Singers Here come the Men in Bla-ack…  
  
Will Smith It's the MiB! Mmm-Hmm, yo.  
  
Fuuma Hi! ::Uber-genki smile:: I'm Feng! Gee whiz I sure love life. I live with my daddy and my little sister in a happy rainbow world with ponies and smilies!  
  
Kotori I'm Xian Niao. I had a dream about Kamu – SHENWEI coming back to Tokyo, and well jumping jilikers here he is now.  
  
Kamui Don't get intimate with me.  
  
Kotori Well color me silly. I'm as blunt as brass! Tee-hee!  
  
Kamui …Don't get intimate with me.  
  
Kotori ::runs away:: Gee…for some odd reason I don't feel emotionally scarred. Kamui sure has changed into an insensitive moron though.  
  
Kamui Leave me the FRIG alone! I'm sick of seeing your dang EYE everywhere! -.- ::BOOM BANG PAIN::  
  
Hinoto Oof! I'm gonna feel that one in the morning…but hey! I can speak!  
  
Sohi & Hien Princess Ding!  
  
Kotori Oh my! It's time for me to reminisce at a tree, and get some vegetables!  
  
Daisuke You aren't Shenwei.  
  
Kamui Pashaa! Don't deny my awesome b-smack powers! Die, foo!  
  
Daisuke That smarts…but…but…YOU AREN'T SHENWEI! _  
  
Kamui Although I'm in a lot of PAIN I will still dig my heel into your head. Who's your daddy – I mean…Who sent you?!  
  
Daisuke Mrrf…  
  
Arashi Hey. None of this silliness.  
  
Kamui Screw you. I'm going home.  
  
Fuuma Score! And the crowd goes wild!  
  
Kamui ::THUNK:: Gee, I have a SPLITTING pain in my side, hur-hur.  
  
Fuuma Gee…it sure would suck to be you right now. But stop moving! You're…BREEDING! x_x  
  
Kamui Lay off, loser. I'm all gravy.  
  
Sorata Ah…so Shenwei is a tight-butt. Oh, hey. What's up?  
  
Yuuto I'm in a tree, but that's normal. Lovely weather, ne?  
  
Sorata Ha-ha! You're a funny guy. Let's see what happens when I make a shield and try to kill you!  
  
Yuuto Ah! Lovely idea!  
  
Sorata Ha-ha-ha-ha! Isn't the heat of battle quite humorous?!  
  
Yuuto Ha-ha-ha! Too much funny for THIS clerk to bear!  
  
Sorata Clerk? I thought you were an Urban – Err…Midnight Cowboy.  
  
Yuuto I get that a lot…being as sexy as I am.  
  
Fuuma Tra-la-la. I'm riding my bicycle! Yay! Wow…I don't remember Tokyo looking THIS nasty.  
  
Sorata Hey…it's a dude.  
  
Yuuto Whoop. Better go. Off to do some Midnight Cowboy business.  
  
Fuuma Wow…I think the shrooms are getting to me.  
  
Sorata Hey big guy. I'm Shenwei's friend, so yeah…  
  
Fuuma Shenwei, if you don't respond, I'm coming in…Okay you asked for it!  
  
Kamui x_x  
  
Sorata Sure would suck to be him.  
  
Satsuki All your base are belong to me.  
  
Kanoe Boy…I sure am slutty. I think I need a shower.  
  
Kamui Ta-da! I'm okay! Just incredibly PISSY!  
  
Sorata Gee! He seems PISSY! I better leave…hasta pronto.  
  
Kamui Leave before I peck your eyeballs out.  
  
Sorata Kyaa! ::leaves::  
  
Kamui Screw fate…and where the flying cake is my holy sword?! I need to kill something. ( The voices are telling me to kill… )  
  
Sorata Whoops. Forgot to tell you…it's getting stolen.  
  
Kamui ANGST.  
  
Satsuki …The 'Animal' says "Fate sucks".  
  
1 ~The End~  
  
Author's Note Squared: That was absolutely insane. There was no sense to it at all. As I said, I was just making fun of awful subbing, and the fact that the X anime's story-line is a little wacky. If you haven't seen the Chinese DVD you'll probably have NO CLUE as to what I was blabbing about, but that's good and well as long as you enjoyed the ride! ^_^ Please review! …Please…? 


End file.
